


Tinky's Tales Of Terror

by tinkyfitchfeeley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Murder Mysteries: A Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyfitchfeeley/pseuds/tinkyfitchfeeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various tales of intrigue lie within. Read if you dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Malik Family Murders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I often write short murder mystery stories, and they're cluttering up my laptop. Thus, I have decided to post them on here. I'm a tad twisted, I know.

Zayn Malik met his future wife, Nadja Kelley, at the British Museum, where she was working as an assistant curator. The young couple quickly fell in love and got married just a year after they met.

Their first son, Louis, was born eight months later. He was followed by twin daughters, Selena and Demi. Nadja suffered complications during the birth of the twins rendering her unable to carry any more children. 

So, Zayn and Nadja turned to adoption, adopting three boys, Liam, Harry and Niall, and three girls, Pixie, Jess and Ellie.  
The family of eleven lived happily until they decided to go on holiday in 2014. They chose Majorca as their destination, as Nadja’s grandmother owned a penthouse flat in Magaluf.

On the night of the 13th of July, 2014, at about 9pm, the people in the apartment below the Maliks’ heard a series of thumps, then rapid footsteps, like someone was running away from something. Assuming it was just one of the kids not wanting to go to bed, they ignored it.

The next day, a cleaner noticed blood on the door of the Maliks’ apartment. Concerned, she knocked on the door, wanting to ask if everybody was alright. The door swung open, and the cleaner saw a body lying in the corridor.

The police were called; what they found was horrific. The body in the corridor was that of 15 year old Louis, the eldest child. He had been shot 5 times in the head and chest.

Further along the corridor lay 3 year old Jess, who had been shot once in the chest. Her older sister, 6 year old Ellie, lay nearby. She had been shot in the neck. Both little girls were dead.

In the front room lay 37 year old Nadja, with 18 month old Pixie in her arms. Nadja had been shot 7 times, in the head, chest and abdomen. Pixie had been suffocated by her mother’s body. 

39 year old Zayn was slumped in a chair on the balcony. He had been shot once, right between his eyes. 9 year old Niall and 8 year old Harry were lying by his feet, both shot three times.

14 year old twins Selena and Demi were found in a back bedroom, hiding behind a bed, along with 7 year old Liam. They’d all been shot twice.

All in all, 27 shots had been fired, and yet all the other occupants of the building had heard was footsteps and thumps. 

Extensive investigating was done into Zayn and Nadja’s backgrounds. The only disputes they could find were minor- Nadja had squabbled with the mother of a classmate of Liam’s and Zayn had had a falling out with a neighbour. Nothing that motivate someone to kill eleven people. 

The investigation stalled and eventually, the case was closed. The horrific murders of the Malik family remain unsolved to this day.


	2. Donny Rover And Bodmin Beauty

The mummified remains of a young woman, 20 to 25 years old, were discovered on Bodmin Moor in February of 2011. She had long dark blonde hair and she was approximately 5 foot 2 inches tall. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red wool jumper, a pair of black knickers and a black nursing bra, suggesting she had a child that was still breastfeeding. She had been stabbed through the heart approximately 18 months before the body was found. 

Two days later, the mummified remains of a young man, 25 to 30 years old, were discovered on the outskirts of Doncaster. He had shaggy auburn hair and he was approximately 5 foot 8 inches tall. He was wearing a blue jean jacket, a Doncaster Rovers football jersey, a pair of black jeans and black boxers. He was also stabbed through the heart approximately 18 months before his body was found.

Neither victim wore shoes, or any jewellery that could identify them. However, they both had several distinctive tattoos. The male victim, nicknamed Donny Rover, had a large number of tattoos including a compass, a stag, the words ‘The Rogue’ and a noughts and crosses game. The female victim, nicknamed Bodmin Beauty, had four tattoos: the words ‘To The Moon And Back’, a dog, the letters ‘LJNDZJ’ and an angel. Photos of the tattoos were shown in local newspapers, to see if anyone recognised them.   
No-one did. 

Then, five years later, two young girls named Daisy and Phoebe Tomlinson came forward and said their half-brother Louis Tomlinson and his wife Beatrix had been murdered by her mother, Johannah Deakin. Louis and Beatrix both had the same tattoos as Donny Rover and Bodmin Beauty, and DNA confirmed that Louis and Beatrix Tomlinson were Donny Rover and Bodmin Beauty. 

Daisy and Phoebe explained that their mother, Johannah, had been married three times, each time getting pregnant when there were difficulties in the relationship. Louis was the eldest of her seven children, and from an early age he was responsible for looking after his younger siblings. When he was sixteen, Johannah forced him to get a job to help support his siblings. It was at that job that he met Beatrix Kelly, who was thirteen at the time. Despite the three year age gap, there was an instant connection between Beatrix and Louis.

Two years later, they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and a year after that, Beatrix fell pregnant. Beatrix gave birth to their eldest son, Liam James Tomlinson, on August 29th 2002. Johannah was furious, especially at Beatrix, who she blamed for taking Louis away from her, and cutting off the financial support she got from Louis. 

Louis and Johannah stopped talking, and Louis reconciled with his stepfather, Mark Tomlinson. Louis and Beatrix had a second child, another son, Niall Dennis, on September 13th 2004. They also adopted a baby boy, Zayn Javadd, who was born on 12th January 2005. 

The couple had gotten married before Niall was born, in May 2004. They were eighteen and twenty years old. 

In June 2008, Johannah turned up at their home in London, begging her son for forgiveness. When he refused to forgive her, she began plotting. 

Two months later, she kidnapped Louis and Beatrix along with Liam, Niall and Zayn, who were 6, 3, and 3 respectively. 

The three boys were left at a nearby church, and Louis and Beatrix were hidden in the basement of Johannah’s house. 

Later, Liam’s foster parents said that he repeatedly insisted that a ‘nasty woman’ took his mum and dad away. They assumed it was the confused misunderstanding of a child too young to understand the situation.

Louis and Beatrix remained in the basement for two and a half years, during which time Beatrix became pregnant three times. The first two times she fell pregnant, Johannah found out and beat her until she miscarried. The third time, Beatrix hid her pregnancy and managed to carry the baby to full term. Harry Edward Tomlinson was born on February 1st 2009.

His parents kept him hidden for six months but in August 2009 Johannah discovered the baby and left him at a local church. By this point, Beatrix was very ill, having contracted an infection after Harry’s birth. Johannah decided to kill her.

She didn’t anticipate Louis’ reaction. When Johannah tried to stab Beatrix, Louis covered his seriously ill wife with his own body, and 

Johannah stabbed him instead. The knife hit his heart, and Louis died. Louis’ body was dumped on a patch of woodland he used to play in as a child. 

Johannah then turned to Beatrix, stabbing her in the heart too. She then drove Beatrix’s body to her hometown of Liskeard, dumping her on the nearby moor. 

Johannah Deakin was arrested and charged with five counts of kidnapping, four counts of child abandonment, two counts of murder of two unborn babies and two counts of murder. 

Louis and Beatrix’s four children, Liam then aged 14, Niall then aged 12, Zayn then aged 11, and Harry, then aged 7, were reunited and went to live with their maternal grandmother, Tracy Kelly, and paternal step grandfather, Mark Tomlinson, who were in a relationship.


	3. Love Trumps Riches

The Rogersons are one of the richest families in Britain. Mr Cecil and Mrs Victoria Rogerson had three sons, Liam, who was eight, Niall, who was six, and Harry, who was two. Victoria’s son from an illicit affair, fourteen year old Zayn, lived with them as well. When Harry was born, the Rogersons replaced their elderly nanny, Helga, with a younger woman named Demelza. 

Demelza Kerrow was twenty years old when she became the Rogersons’ nanny. She was the third youngest of fourteen children, and had grown up in relative poverty as a result. One thing the family had in spades was love, and as such Demelza was a firm believer that there was nothing better than love, and time spent as a family.

The four children adored Demelza, to the extent that Harry’s first word was ‘Mama’, directed at Demelza. Mrs Rogerson had been furious. 

One day, while at the park with the children, young Demelza met a dashing young man named Louis Tomlinson. Louis was twenty nine years old, and he was a famous singer. The two quickly fell in love, and Louis whisked Demelza away for the holiday of her dreams. 

When they returned home to London, however, it rapidly became a nightmare. Demelza returned to the Rogersons’ home at approximately half past ten on the twenty third of April, 2015. An hour later, she and the children had left, and wouldn’t be seen again for over a decade.

What Demelza came home to was enough to make her snap and take the children away from their uncaring, neglectful and sometimes downright abusive parents. While Demelza was away, there had been no one to protect Zayn from the Rogersons’ wrath and they had beaten him. They hated Zayn because he represented Mrs Rogerson’s unfaithfulness and because he was half Pakistani.   
Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn were reported missing, and an investigation was launched. Demelza was named as the kidnapper from day one, but she was nowhere to be found. 

Louis had vanished too, leading some people to speculate that either Louis was involved in the ‘kidnappings’ or that Demelza had kidnapped him too. 

There were various sightings of Demelza, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry. Most sightings were discounted but there was one sighting that stuck out. The sighting had occurred in Northern Ireland, near Limavady. A family of six had moved into a small village. The father’s name was Lewis, the mother Nadine and the sons, Javadd, James, Jacob and Edward. Several things that were noticed gave credence to this sighting; ‘James Kerson’ had the same birthmark on his lower neck as Liam Rogerson, ‘Nadine Kerson’ had the same scar on the inside of her left wrist as Demelza Kerrow and ‘Lewis Kerson’ had some of the same tattoos as Louis Tomlinson. 

After they had been missing for seventeen years, Zayn, now thirty one, and Liam, now twenty five, came forward. They explained that they had been much happier with Louis and Demelza than they had been with the Rogersons. They also explained that Demelza had died in 2019, at the age of twenty seven, in a car accident. Louis had been devastated and had started drinking until he, too, passed away at thirty four, just six months later. Zayn, who was eighteen at the time, had stepped up to look after his younger siblings. 

They had decided to come forward now because they felt it was time that Demelza and Louis’ families deserved some closure. They waited until Harry turned 18 so he wouldn’t be taken away and put into the system.


End file.
